An Ace up my Sleeve wersja PL
by atalayak
Summary: Alice. A. Winster jest przeciętną dziewczyną z niezwykłą zdolnością - rozmawia z duchami. Nie mając domu ani rodziny, zostaje przyjęta pod dach Domu Wammy'ego. Jak dziewczyna o średniej inteligencji zdoła przetrwać w domu pełnym geniuszy? LxOC, TŁUMACZENIE Wisty
1. Pijacki świat Alice

PL: Autorką tej historii jest **Wisty** ( /u/2471797/Wisty ), dzięki jej uprzejmości mogę przetłumaczyć _**An Ace up my Sleeve**_. Jak dotąd napisała 50 (51) rozdziałów, jest niesamowita. Polecam oryginał!

ENG: The author of this story is **Wisty** (link above), I only translate it. Please visit her profile to read an original version.

* * *

**Pijacki świat Alice**

Drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia wąski strumień światła. Do środka weszła kobieta, jej włosy w kolorze platynowego blondu kleiły się do twarzy. Zatoczyła się w kierunku czerwonego, zabytkowego krzesła i przytrzymała się oparcia żeby utrzymać równowagę. Z jej ust wydobył się cichy chichot. Podeszła do dużego, drewnianego biurka stojącego na końcu pokoju. Gdy chwyciła za jeden z rogów, upadła na kolana i zaśmiała się, rozbawiona.

- To miejsce jest taaakie duuuże! - śmiała się do siebie, prychając czasem, jakby jej nos też chciał wziąć udział w jej wesołości. Gdy usiłowała ponownie stanąć na równe nogi, co w jej stanie okazało się niemożliwe, rozbrzmiał dźwięk błyszczącego, starodawnego telefonu. Nie przestając zastanawiać się, gdzie właściwie jest i kto może dzwonić, podniosła słuchawkę i przyłożyła ją do ucha.

- Watari - odezwał się ktoś spokojnym, łagodnym głosem. Dziewczyna nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu i kolejny raz znalazła się na podłodze, pociągając za sobą słuchawkę i aparat. - Wnioskuję, że to jednak nie Watari. - Głos odezwał się ponownie.

- Brzmisz jak ważka. - Dziewczyna chrumkała z wesołości. Wciąż przytrzymywała się rogu biurka aby utrzymać pion.

- Ważka należy do rodziny owadów, a zatem nie posiada krtani, niezbędnej, by wydawać dźwięki konieczne do komunikowania się. Nie mógłbym brzmieć jak ważka, oczywiście jeżeli nie masz na myśli dźwięku wydawanego przez jej skrzydła podczas lotu. Niemniej jednak, częstotliwość fal jest zupełnie inna...

Dziewczyna roześmiała się po raz kolejny, nie rejestrując słów wypowiedzianych przez tajemniczy głos ze słuchawki. Zamiast tego uniosła się raz jeszcze na trzęsących się nogach. Z korytarza dochodził odgłos szybkich kroków, wiedziała zatem, że nie ma zbyt wiele czasu.

- Jestem taaaka zmęczona! - śmiała się histerycznie, jej policzki czerwone jak dwie róże.

- Zorientowałem się w chwili, w której się odezwałaś. - Mężczyzna odpowiedział niewzruszonym tonem. - Czy mogłabyś poprosić Watariego do telefonu? - zapytał grzecznie.

- Dobra, panie Ważko, ale nie wiem czy będzie do niego pasował - zachichotała, by po chwili zamyślić się. Nagle za jej plecami otworzyły się drzwi i do pokoju wszedł wyraźnie zadyszany, starszy mężczyzna o białosiwych włosach i wąsach w tymże kolorze. Chwilę wcześniej biegał po całym domu, szukając niestabilnej mentalnie dziewczyny. Gdy tylko dostrzegł słuchawkę w jej dłoni, szybko ją odebrał i przyłożył do ucha.

- Ah, L, wybacz, panna Alice jakimś cudem zniknęła mi z oczu na sekundę i uciekła - westchnął Watari. Wyciągnął kremową chustkę i wytarł pot z czoła.

- Zatem to była Alice - mruknął do siebie. W tle Alice chichotała rozentuzjazmowana, przypatrując się swoim dłoniom.

- Moje ręce są wieeelkie! - wypaliła, tracąc powoli kontakt z rzeczywistością. Z dumą pokazała je Watariemu. - Widzisz to! Są prawie takie duże jak gąsienica na twojej twarzy! - wykrzyczała. Watari westchnął raz jeszcze, sfrustrowany, że pozwolił jej doprowadzić się do takiego stanu.

- Bardzo chciałbym się dowiedzieć dlaczego panna Alice jest nietrzeźwa, ale lepiej będzie jeśli dam sobie spokój i wrócę do pracy - odezwał się L, pozwalając tym samym przyjacielowi uporać się z problemem zamiast dokładać mu zmartwień. Watari dziękował mu wielokrotnie, co chwila odpychając ręce Alice od swojej twarzy.

- Co z dwudziestym czwartym? Do tego czasu powinieneś zakończyć sprawę - zasugerował Watari. Alice wreszcie zabrała ręce, odwróciła się od Watariego i zainteresowała się kablem łączącym słuchawkę z aparatem. Tarcza wybierania numerów wprost prosiła, by się nią zająć. Nie wahając się, Alice wetknęła palec w jeden z otworów i pociągnęła tarczę. Watari szybko odsunął jej dłoń nim zdążyła narobić szkód.

- Nie, panno Alice, proszę zachowywać się przyzwoicie - poprosił. Odpowiedziała mu, parskając śmiechem.

- Nie jestem bobrem! (1) - zarechotała. L kontynuował rozmowę, ignorując jej obecność.

- Zakończę pracę wcześniej, więc wyjadę najprawdopodobniej dziewiętnastego.

Watari przez chwilę analizował słowa L, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

- Dobrze, zatem dziewiętnasty. Przygotuję wszystko na twój przyjazd.

L uznał to za koniec rozmowy i pożegnał się z przyjacielem. Odłożywszy na bok komórkę, spojrzał na ekran stojącego przed nim laptopa. Niewielki uśmiech wypełzł na jego twarz gdy przysunął kciuk do ust.

- Ważka, huh?

Wietrzyk prześlizgnął się przez otwarte okno, poruszając koronkowymi zasłonami. Promienie słońca oświetlające pokój nagrzały go do komfortowych 21 stopni Celsjusza. Alice mruknęła z niezadowoleniem, siadając wśród skłębionej pościeli. Nigdy nie spała leżąc nieruchomo, więc prześcieradło zsuwające się z krawędzi materaca i owinięta wokół niej kołdra nie były niczym niezwykłym. Gdy udało jej się uwolnić z pościeli, ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

- Tak, kto tam? - skrzywiła się z bólu, słysząc swój głos. Wpadające rzęsiście światło tylko potęgowało efekt kaca. Jego jasność sprawiała, że mrużyła oczy.

- Śniadanie jest gotowe i byłoby miło gdybyś do nas dołączyła. - Zza drzwi dobiegał głos Watariego. Alice jęknęła w odpowiedzi i złapała się za głowę.

- Dobra, idę, ale będę cierpieć.

- Cieszy mnie, że wróciłaś do siebie - uśmiechnął się, po czym obrócił i przeszedł dalej wzdłuż korytarza. Po wydarzeniach wczorajszej nocy Watari cieszył się, że nowy członek rodziny asymilował się ze wszystkimi. Początkowo martwił się, nie wiedząc, jak zachowa się w nowym domu, ale po miesiącu był bardziej niż rad.

Alice powoli zeszła z łóżka i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. Ból przychodził falami, ale mogła go znieść. Jedynym działającym na nią lekiem na kaca, a przynajmniej nieco uśmierzającym ból, był sok pomarańczowy. Szybko założyła ciemne, dopasowane jeansy i brzoskwiniową bluzkę zapinaną na guziki. Ubrawszy się, wyszła ze swojego pomalowanego na biało pokoju na korytarz i zeszła do kuchni. Na śródku schodów, po prawej stronie, widać było bramę. Zasłony były rozsunięte i wpadające przez okna słońce ożywiały sierociniec. Alice uznałaby dzisiejszy dzień za cudowny, gdyby nie okropny poranek. Słyszała śmiechy grupki dzieci siedzących w jadalni, dźwięk sztućcy uderzających o miski i talerze pełne jedzenia. Zapach jajek i bekonu roznoszący się po całym domu przyprawiał Alice o mdłości. Jej umysł zaprzątał sok pomarańczowy.

Powoli przeszła do jadalni korytarzem o sklepieniu łukowym. Od razu zauważyła ją dwójka dzieci.

- Alice! - wykrzyknęli jednocześnie. Lea i Liam byli jedynymi bliźniętami w sierocińcu.

- Okropnie wyglądasz - powiedział Mello z drugiego końca jadalni.

- Wypiła wczoraj tyle, że powaliłoby słonia - dodał Matt. Dzięki rozbrzmiewającym w jej głowie głosach dziesięcioletnich dzieci nie miała możliwości się zrewanżować, gdyby mogła, nie pozbierałby się.

- Chodź, usiądź przy mnie - zaśpiewała Lea, chwytając dłoń Alice. Ta pozwoliła się prowadzić i usiadła na drewnianym, wyściełanym krześle pomiędzy rodzeństwem.

- Trzymaj, Alice! - wyszczerzył się Liam, kładąc przed nią szklankę schłodzonego soku pomarańczowego. Alice spojrzała na nią z błyskiem w oku.

- Lea, Liam! Dziękuję! - krzyknęła z radości.

- Nie ma sprawy, wiemy, że lubisz sok z pomarańczy.

- Jestem zaskoczony, że jeszcze nie rzygnęłaś.

- Mello, jeśli chcesz, mogę podejść i wyrzygać się na ciebie tu i teraz.

Zirytowany Mello mógł tylko patrzeć jak Alice upija łyk swojego soku. Westchnęła z ulgą, chłodny płyn zwilżył jej suche gardło.

- Pamiętasz cokolwiek z ostatniej nocy? - odezwał się Near. Używał dwóch palców do trzymania widelca, którym grzebał w swojej jajecznicy. Po miesiącu jego zachowanie nie dziwiło już Alice.

- Niezbyt... uh, moja głowa.

- Chcesz coś zjeść? - zapytała Lea.

- Na razie nie mam apetytu.

- Może następnym razem zastanowisz się dwa razy, nim zrobisz coś głupiego.

- Mello, przysięgam, że podejdę i wsadzę ci filiżankę prosto w gardło.

- Już widzę jak próbujesz, alkoholiczko!

- Mello, Alice nie jest uzależniona od alkoholu - powiedział Near, skupiając na sobie gniew Mello.

- Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie!

- Wiesz, jestem zaskoczony że sam nie puściłeś pawia po zjedzeniu trzech paczek płatków zbożowych - zachichotał Matt, w tle słychać było odgłosy jego kieszonkowej gry. Blask ekranu odbijał się w noszonych przez niego goglach, co czyniło jego twarz niemożliwą do rozszyfrowania.

- Matt, odłóż proszę swoją grę kiedy siedzisz przy stole. - Do jadalni wszedł Roger a zaraz za nim Watari, zajęli miejsca przy stole pośród dzieci. - To miło, że panna Alice dołączyła do nas dzisiejszego ranka.

Alice tylko jęknęła, biorąc kolejny łyk swojego napoju.

- Posłuchajcie wszyscy, cieszę się, że wszyscy dogadujecie się z panną Alice. Chciałbym wznieść toast za sukces naszego nowego członka - uśmiechnął się Roger. Chwycił swoją szklankę wody i podniósł ją do góry. Wszystkie dzieci poszły w ślad za nim, wyłączając Mello, Neara i Matta, którzy nie podzielali ogólnego entuzjazmu. Alice dołączyłaby do reszty gdyby nie to, że wypiła już sok.

- Za Alice! - krzyknął Roger.

- Za Alice! - powtórzyli wszyscy radośnie. Kiedy wszyscy zaczęli pić, Watari postanowił przekazać im dobre wieści.

- Żebyście wszyscy wiedzieli, L wróci w przeciągu tygodnia żeby spotkać się z naszym nowym członkiem.

Nagle wszyscy wypluli swoje napoje. Alice upuściła pustą szklankę i wybiegła z jadalni prosto do kuchni, gdzie zwymiotowała do zlewu.

- Dobry boże! - westchnęła pani Jane, gosposia. Dzieci zgromadzone przy stole krztusząc się, zdawały się niczego nie zauważyć.

- Watari, jak sądzisz, co L sobie pomyśli kiedy wróci do domu? - westchnął Roger, obserwując kaszlące dzieci. Watari mógł tylko westchnąć w odpowiedzi.

* * *

(1) _"No Miss Alice, please reframe from that misbehavior," (...)_

_"You said beaver," She chuckled._

Gra słów: behavior - zachowanie, beaver - bóbr.


	2. Pościg

- Kim jest ten cały L?

- Mieszkasz tu ponad miesiąc i jeszcze o nim nie słyszałaś? - warknął Mello, podnosząc się z kanapy i przyglądając się rozciągniętej na podłodze Alice.

- Wybacz mi moją ignorancję, Panie Wszystkowiedzący.

- L jest jednym z najsłynniejszych detektywów na świecie i dorastał w Domu Wammy'ego. Każdy z nas jest szkolony na jego następcę - odpowiedział Matt, nie pozwalając Mello się odgryźć.

- Zaraz, moment. To znaczy, że muszę zostać detektywem?

- Prawdopodobieństwo że kiedykolwiek będziesz pracować jako detektyw wynosi około trzech dziesiątych procenta. - Z kąta odezwał się Near majstrujący przy plastikowym robocie.

- A, no to w porządku. - Alice uspokoiła się. - Chociaż czuję się obrażona...

- Alice, Alice! - krzyczała Lea, wbiegając do pokoju, skupiając na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych, poza Nearem.

- Co jest, Lea?

- Pobaw się ze mną!

- Muszę? - westchnęła Alice, kładąc głowę na dywanie.

- Tak!

Czworo innych dzieci wbiegło do pomieszczenia, kierując się w stronę Alice. Wszystkie śmiały się i chichotały, ciągnąc ją ra ręce.

- Ej, bachory, wypad stąd, jesteście za głośno! - Mello usiłował przekrzyczeć rozochocone dzieci.

- Chodź Alice! - śmiał się sześcioletni chłopiec o imieniu Charlie. Piątka dzieci powoli ciągnęła Alice w stronę wyjścia. Sama zainteresowana otworzyła szeroko oczy, zaskoczona siłą malców.

- Pomocy! Porywają mnie, dosłownie! - wrzasnęła. Dzieci zignorowały jej wołania, ciągnąc ją dalej. Mello ponownie usadowił się na kanapie i mruknął, wyraźnie zirytowany. Matt uśmiechnął się, nie przerywając gry.

- Pasuje do nich, nieprawdaż? - powiedział Near, unosząc robota dwoma palcami.

* * *

- Gotowi czy nie, nadchodzę! - zawołała Alice, dając wszystkim biegnącym i już schowanym dzieciom znak, że zaczyna poszukiwania. Zabawa w chowanego w wieku dwudziestu lat była dziecinnym zachowaniem ale dzieciom sprawiała ona radość, a ona wiele zawdzięczała Watari'emu. Gdyby nie on, nadal błąkałaby się po całej Europie, próbując odnaleźć to, co zaoferował jej starszy pan.

- Dobra, małe potworki, gdzie jesteście... - zastanawiała się na głos, rozglądając się po kuchni w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak życia. Powoli otwierała każdą szafkę, odsuwając na bok jedzenie i narzędzia kuchenne, by sprawdzić, czy na pewno nie chowa się tam żadne dziecko.

- Alice, wynocha z kuchni, muszę przygotować lunch i... na litość boską, co ty wyprawiasz? - wykrzyknęła panna Jane. Zaskoczona Alice obróciła się i szybko zatrzasnęła drzwiczki szafy.

- Nic, szukam tylko dzieci - wyjaśniła, nie zastanawiając się nad przekonującą odpowiedzią.

- Nie znajdziesz tu dzieci, więc wyłaź stąd - zażądała Jane, wskazując podłogę. Kobieta miała blisko sześćdziesiąt lat ale pomimo tego zachowała osobowość trzydziestolatki. Wykonywała więcej pracy niż ktokolwiek inny w domu, jednocześnie przygotowując posiłki każdego dnia. Wszystkim gosposiom mogła służyć za wzór do naśladowania.

- Tak, oczywiście, przepraszam - powiedziała Alice z uśmiechem, przemykając bokiem do drzwi i szybko wychodząc. Panna Jane wyglądała na przemiłą kobietę, z jasnobrązowymi włosami spiętymi w koński ogon, kwiecistą spódnicą do kolan i fartuszkiem, ale potrafiła być stanowcza i wrogo nastawiona. Okazywała każdemu bezwarunkową miłość, dopóki nie nadepnęło się jej na odcisk.

Alice przeszła przez jadalnię i skierowała się do wyjścia przez sklepiony łukowo korytarz. Przez okna widziała jasno świecące słońce i niebo lśniące czystym błękitem. Biorąc głęboki oddech, weszła na schody. Gdy dotarła na szczyt, poczuła się mniej pewnie niż zwykle. Dom był ogromny a dzieci, które miała odnaleźć, charakteryzowała większa niż jej inteligencja. Odszukanie ich nie wydawało się łatwym zadaniem, wiedziała, że potrzebowała pomocy. Na szczęście nauczyła sie, że dom pełen był dobrych detektywów, znalezienie chętnego do pomocy nie powinno nastręczać problemów.

- Zaczynamy, drzwi numer jeden - podeszła do jednych z wielu drewnianych drzwi widocznych na korytarzu. Już miała nacisnąć klamkę, gdy drzwi otworzyły się. W progu stał Mello ze zwisającą mu z ust tabliczką czekolady.

- Czego chcesz? - warknął, nie troszcząc się o wyjęcie czekolady, by mówić wyraźnie. Matt siedział z tyłu, zwyczajowo grając. W ciszy rozbrzmiewały elektroniczne dźwięki.

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy - powiedziała Alice, nie pozwalając złemu nastrojowi Mello wpłynąć na jej poszukiwania.

- Chciałabyś - obrzucił ją morderczym spojrzeniem. Darując sobie dalsze pytania, Alice chwyciła go za blond włosy i wyciągnęła go z pokoju. - EJ! PUŚĆ MNIE! - wrzeszczał, upuściwszy czekoladę na podłogę.

- Nieźle się ze sobą dogadujecie - odezwał się Matt, nie podnosząc wzroku znak ekranu. Alice zignorowała ich obu i zamknęła drzwi, nie chcąc, by chłopiec uciekł do środka. Mello szybko kopnął ją w goleń odzianą w czarny, skórzany but stopą.

- SUKINSYNU! - chwyciła go mocniej za włosy, jednocześnie unosząc prawą nogę żeby ból zelżał.

- PUŚĆ MNIE!

Alice pociągnęła go korytarzem, kontynuując poszukiwania. Utykała nieco, robił się jej wielki siniak. Bez względu na nastawienie Mello nie miała zamiaru rezygnować. Stanęła przy drugich drzwiach i przygotowała się psychicznie, usiłując dobrze przytrzymać Mello. Wiedziała, że niektóre dzieci nie lubiły gdy wchodziło się do ich pokoi i zakładały pułapki. Alice nie chciała wpaść w jedną z nich, więc szybko otworzyła drzwi i wrzuciła do środka szarpiącego się chłopca. Rozległ się dźwięk przesuwania metalowego kabla i na twarzy Mello z głośnym chrupnięciem rozbiło się jajko. W pokoju siedział Alex, zwany ,,Majsterkowiczem", dwunastoletni wynalazca. Zawsze nosił zbyt duże, podniszczone, pomarańczowe koszulki i miał krótkie włosy, by nie opadały mu na twarz. Jego wynalazki były niesamowite, ale budował tylko rzeczy, które wydawały mu się zabawne i przynosiły mu korzyść.

Majsterkowicz zbladł, widząc sztywnego z wściekłości Mello z białkiem spływającym po twarzy. Blondyn był ostatnią osobą, którą kiedykolwiek chciałby zdenerwować.

Alice uwolniła włosy chłopca z uścisku i przyciągnęła ręce ku sobie. Spojrzała na przerażonego Alexa i wzięła głęboki oddech.

- UCIEKAJ!

Majsterkowicz przemknął obok Mello i podążył za Alice schodami. Mello deptał im po piętach, gotowy rozedrzeć ich na strzępy.

- WRACAĆ MI TU! - wrzasnął z furią, wytarłszy z twarzy resztki jajka. Alice złapała Alexa za rękę i pobiegli szybciej do jadalni.

Watari był w kuchni i stał przy blacie, w ciszy krojąc jabłka na kawałki. Rozciął je perfekcyjnie i położył na talerzu obok. Spokój zniszczyło wtargnięcie Alice i Majsterkowicza.

- Mello nas ZABIJE, Watari! Pomóż nam! - piszczała Alice, wypadając z domu przez tylne drzwi i zatrzaskując je przy tym z taką siłą, że zadrżały szyby w oknach. Drzwi nie zamknęły się i zrobił się przeciąg.

- Mello przecież by cię nie zabił... - Watari nie skończył zdania, gdyż Mello wparował do kuchni z nienawiścią wymalowaną na twarzy.

- ZABIJĘ WAS! - ryknął, biegnąc na tył domu, gdzie usłyszał krzyki pozostałej dwójki.

Watari westchnął i chwycił swoją kremową chustkę. Przed przyjazdem Alice do sierocińca używał jej zdecydowanie rzadziej. Gdy wycierał czoło, w jego kieszeni zawibrował telefon. Szybko odłożył chustkę i wyjął aparat.

- Słucham?

- Watari, zmiana planów. - W słuchawce rozległ się głos L. Watari zamrugał, zaskoczony, L kontynuował. - Nadspodziewanie szybko rozwiązałem sprawę, zatem przyjadę jutro po południu.

Watari zawahał się. Był zachwycony, że L wcześniej skończył pracę, ale jednocześnie pocił się na samą myśl o jego reakcji na zmiany, które zaszły w sierocińcu przez ostatni miesiąc. Zerknąwszy przez okno, Watari zobaczył jak ścigana przez Mello Alice biegnie przez środek trawnika, wrzeszcząc ile sił w płucach, niemal zostawiając w tyle Majsterkowicza, który próbował wyciągnąć broń wystrzelającą sieć, ale wycelował w złe miejsce i sam wpadł w pułapkę. Leżał na trawniku, usiłując wydostać się z własnego wynalazku.

- Watari? - odezwał się L, odrywając uwagę Watari'ego od pościgu na zewnątrz.

- A, tak, świetnie, L! Nie możemy się doczekać twojego powrotu. Leć ostrożnie - zająknął się lekko, ale nie na tyle, by zaniepokoić detektywa. Rozłączył się, wiedząc, że rozmowa się zakończyła i ponownie wyjrzał przez okna.

- MŁODZI WOJOWNICY! POTRZEBUJĘ WSPARCIA! - krzyknęła Alice, biegnąc w drugą stronę, Mello podążał za nią. Chwilę później dzieci przeszły przez kuchnię na podwórko, wznosząc okrzyki bojowe. Mello stanął jak wryty, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na biegnącą ku niemu gromadkę. Nim się zreflektował, mali wojownicy przygwoździli go do ziemi, przytrzymując jego ręce i nogi, aby nie uciekł. Alice stanęła i obróciła się w ich stronę.

- PUŚĆCIE MNIE, GÓWNIARZE! - krzyknął Mello spod plątaniny śmiejących się dzieci. Dla nich była to świetna rozrywka. Szanse na zrobienie z Mello ,,kanapki" były nikłe, więc wykorzystywały okazję. Alice stanęła z boku, nie mogąc opanować histerycznego śmiechu, trzymając się za obolały od biegu brzuch.

Watari westchnął ponownie. Miał tylko jeden dzień na przygotowania a w tej chwili jeden z bardziej prawdopodobnych następców L został unieruchomiony przez dzieci mniejsze od niego o połowę, najnowszy członek ich rodziny przejął władzę nad malcami, zlew potrzebował porządnego szorowania, a jakby tego było mało, poprzedniego dnia Alice zmarnowała szanse na dobre pierwsze wrażenie.

Nie zostało dużo czasu, ale Watari nie był typem osoby, która łatwo dawała za wygraną. Mógł tylko wziąć głęboki oddech i zorganizować czas. Tym razem przygotowanie miało być koszmarem.


End file.
